The Story of a Very Confused Lee Daehwi
by le3chan
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana Produce 101 berlangsung dari sudut pandang seorang Lee Daehwi. Bukan, lebih tepatnya tentang kebingungan (dan ketakutan) Lee Daehwi terhadap trainee Pledis, terutama Kang Dongho. "Tatapannya seperti orang yang ingin membunuh satu ruangan, tahu!" Produce101S2, Wanna One, NU'EST, Kang Dongho/Lee Daehwi, Lee Daehwi, Kang Dongho, donghwi, 2hyun, dll
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

_Yuhuu, akhirnya kesampain juga bikin ini._

 _Lee Daehwi, why are you so cute?_

 _Pairing utamanya adalah Kang Dongho/Lee Daehwi,_

 _dibuat dengan Daehwi's POV,_

 _dan tentu saja ini adalah fiksi yang dibuat karena saya gemes banget sama dinamika Dongho/Daehwi_

 _Selamat membaca_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Lee Daehwi masih ingat bagaimana reaksi dan kesannya ketika pertama kali melihat Kang Dongho secara langsung. Dengan badan besar dan muka sangar, kesan pertamanya adalah sangat menakutkan. Dan ketika Kang Dongho menyapukan pandangan ke seisi ruangan, Daehwi seperti ingin bersembunyi saja agar pandangan mereka tidak bertemu.

Daehwi masih ingat bagaimana _hyung-hyung_ nya meledeknya saat Daehwi mengaku sangat ingin bersembunyi di belakang punggung mereka saat empat orang member NU'EST —sekarang mereka disebut sebagai _trainee_ dari Pledis Ent.— masuk ruangan. Lagipula, siapa, sih, yang tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan Kang Dongho? Daehwi, sih, lebih dari terintimidasi. Ketakutan setengah mati.

Daehwi merasa sedikit lega karena tidak ada satupun _trainee_ Pledis yang berada satu kelas dengannya. Sebenarnya lebih tepat dikarenakan Kang Dongho tidak satu kelas dengannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding ketakutan, apalagi jika memang satu kelas.

Tetapi Daehwi sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu berhubungan dengan Kang Dongho.

(Sebenarnya Daehwi sudah berteriak ketakutan dalam hati saat harus mengatakan tim mana yang dipilihnya sebagai lawan di _team mission_. Tetapi Daehwi tetap akan selalu memilih tim tempat Kang Dongho berada berapakalipun dibandingkan jika harus melawan kombinasi yang dibuat Hwang Minhyun. Daehwi cukup tahu diri, kok, kalau kombinasi yang dibuat Hwang Minhyun itu _mengerikan_.)

"Melihat apa?" suara Jihoon membuat Daehwi melepaskan pandangan dari anggota Boy in Luv _team_ 2\. " _Team_ 2?"

Daehwi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya tertarik sekali dengan _team_ 2."

"Hanya berpikir. Tim kita dan tim mereka terlihat berbeda sekali, ya? Tim kita terlihat seperti kumpulan _pretty boy_ yang ingin mencoba jadi berandalan, tapi tim mereka sudah seperti tim berandalan yang sesungguhnya."

Ada tiga reaksi atas apa yang Daehwi ucapkan barusan.

Yang pertama, "Hei, jangan lihat orang dari luarnya saja!" - Sungwoon.

Yang kedua, terdiam.

Yang ketiga, tertawa. Hanya satu orang yang tertawa. Kim Samuel.

"Kau kerasukan apa hingga bisa berpikir seperti itu, _hyung_? Benar-benar membuatku tertawa."

"Bagaimana aku tidak berpikir seperti itu? Lihatlah!" Daehwi menunjuk Dongho. "Bukankah memang terlihat seperti berandalan?"

"Astaga, ternyata hanya Dongho _hyung_ yang kau maksud," Samuel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dongho _hyung_ tidak semenyeramkan itu, kok. Tampangnya memang seperti itu, dan kuakui kalau Dongho _hyung_ memang kuat, tapi aslinya tidak menyeramkan sama sekali. Aku memang tidak sedekat itu dengan Dongho _hyung_ jika dibandingkan dengan Seventeen _hyungdeul_ , tapi percaya, deh. Dongho _hyung_ tidak menyeramkan. Dongho hyung itu bisa diibaratkan seperti _a big fluffy teddy bear_."

"Benarkah? Aku masih tidak percaya."

Daehwi terdiam. "Jujur saja, aku ketakutan setengah mati saat mereka masuk ruangan. Tatapannya seperti orang yang ingin membunuh satu ruangan, tahu! Kalau tidak ingat sedang _recording_ , rasanya aku ingin bersembunyi saja saat itu!"

Anggota timnya yang lain terdiam. Sepertinya mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sama dan memikirkan sejauh apa ketakutan Lee Daehwi terhadap Kang Dongho.

Tapi tidak dengan Samuel. Yang Samuel lakukan adalah tertawa. Lagi.

"Serius. Berhenti mengatakan Dongho _hyung_ mengerikan di depanku, _hyung_. Kau mau membuatku mati karena tertawa?"

Daehwi hanya bisa menatap Samuel dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Ditatap seperti itu malah membuat Samuel nyengir.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal, _hyung_. Diantara lima orang member NU'EST bukan Dongho _hyung_ yang harus kau takuti. Dongho _hyung_ adalah orang terakhir yang harus kau takuti dari lima orang itu. Yang harus benar-benar kau waspadai dan kau takuti adalah Minki _hyung_. Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya, Minki _hyung_ bisa sangat mengerikan walau sebenarnya Minki _hyung_ itu sangat baik."

Yang lain hanya bisa menatap Samuel tidak percaya.

"Minki? Yang benar saja?"

Samuel hanya bisa menghela napas, "Kan sudah kukatakan untuk tidak tertipu dengan wajahnya."

Semuanya diam.

"Sepertinya _kau_ meranking siapa di antara mereka yang paling menyeramkan, ya?" tanya Sungwoon.

Samuel menggumam, membenarkan. "Aku, sih, tidak tahu apakah _artist/trainee_ Pledis yang sekarang tahu tentang ranking yang kubuat ini. Tapi, dulu, waktu aku masih di Pledis hampir semua orang tahu. Bahkan Kahi _saem_ pun tahu."

Yang lain hanya bisa menatap Samuel.

"Apa? Kenapa malah diam?"

Masih hening.

"Kalian ingin tahu rankingnya?"

Enam kepala mengangguk bersamaan. Samuel menghela napas.

"Nomor satu sudah kukatakan tadi. Minki _hyung_. Nomor dua Jonghyun _hyung_ dan Minhyun _hyung_."

"Bersamaan?"

Samuel mengangguk.

"Alasannya?"

Samuel terdiam sebentar. " _Well_ , Jonghyun _hyung_ itu _leader_ NU'EST. Baginya, kepentingan tim itu lebih di atas daripada kepentingannya. Kupikir tim apapun yang ada Jonghyun _hyung_ , pasti lebih diutamakan olehnya. Kalau Minhyun _hyung_ , sih, bisa dikatakan hampir mirip dengan Jonghyun _hyung_ dengan tambahan kebahagiaan Jonghyun _hyung_."

 _Kebahagiaan Jonghyun?_ Aneh.

"Setelahnya ada Aron _hyung_. Aron _hyung_ itu yang paling tua, jadi dia sangat protektif dengan adik-adiknya. Yang terakhir barulah Dongho _hyung_. Tapi, jika ada yang berani macam-macam dengan membernya yang lain, jangan tanya bagaimana mengerikannya Dongho _hyung_. Oh! Dongho _hyung_ juga mengerikan kalau di dalam studio. Itu yang dikatakan Jihoon _hyung_ , sih."

Daehwi memandang bingung Samuel. "Katamu tidak mengerikan, tetapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya tetap mengerikan, sih? Yang benar yang mana, sih?"

Yang ditanya cuma bisa nyengir. "Dua-duanya benar, sih."

Daehwi sudah hampir memukul kepala Samuel jika tidak ditahan Jinyoung.

"Lalu, kau sendiri, siapa yang paling kau takuti?" tanya Euiwoong.

"Yang paling kutakuti? Hmmm... sebentar kupikir dulu." Samuel diam. "Aku lebih takut pada Jihoon _hyung_. Aku melihat bagaimana Jihoon _hyung_ mengejar Mingyu _hyung_ dengan gitarnya mengelilingi ruang latihan. Mengingatnya saja, membuatku bergidik."

"Itu! Itu yang kurasakan saat melihat Kang Dongho!" Daehwi berteriak dengan tangan menunjuk Samuel. Beruntungnya, _team_ 2 tidak mendengar teriakan Daehwi. Entah mau ditaruh di mana muka Daehwi kalau mereka sampai mendengarnya.

Anggota Boy in Luv _team_ 1 lainnya hanya bisa diam sambil memikirkan sejauh apa ketakutan Lee Daehwi terhadap Kang Dongho. Lagi.

* * *

Kesan mengerikan yang disematkan Daehwi terhadap Kang Dongho sepertinya tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Sampai saat ini, Daehwi masih belum bisa percaya dengan penjelasan Samuel tempo hari tentang _trainee_ Pledis.

Bagaimana Daehwi bisa percaya pada Samuel jika Daehwi mengingat insiden _doubling_ saat rehearsal? Daehwi sudah ingin menangis saat itu —sekarang pun, jika teringat tentang insiden itupun, rasanya Daehwi langsung ingin menangis— apalagi saat namanya disebut. Tatapan Kang Dongho benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Tatapannya tajam sekali, jika kau bisa mati gara-gara ditatap seperti itu, Daehwi yakin dia sudah mati berkali-kali.

Selain insiden _doubling_ , adu panco antar tim juga semakin menguatkan kesan mengerikannya terhadap Kang Dongho. Daehwi tahu Kang Dongho itu kuat. Dari perawakannya saja sudah terlihat. Daehwi merasakan sendiri kuatnya Kang Dongho saat Daehwi harus berhadapan dengannya. Tidak mengherankan jika seluruh anggota timnya dikalahkan begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. Melihat Kang Dongho bermain-main dengan Haknyeon membuat Daehwi teringat perkataan Samuel tempo hari tentang bagaimana protektifnya Kang Dongho terhadap anggota timnya.

(Daehwi tahu, kok, kalau Kang Dongho hanya membalas perlakuan Haknyeon kepada Kuanlin, tapi tetap saja, itu sangat mengerikan.)

Mengingat semua insiden itu membuatnya bergidik.

"Kau kenapa?" Jinyoung yang duduk disebelahnya bertanya. Sepertinya melihat Daehwi bergidik tadi. "Kau sakit?"

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi tadi kulihat kau sepertinya sedang menggigil kedinginan," Jinyoung meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Daehwi. "Tidak panas."

"Daehwi _hyung_ bukannya sakit, _hyung_ , tapi sepertinya ketakutan mengingat Dongho _hyung_ ," malah Samuel yang menjawab dengan nada geli di suaranya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak ketakutan, jika dia menatapku seperti itu kemarin? Lagipula kau tidak ingat, bagaimana dia bermain-main dengan Haknyeon _hyung_ kemarin? Kau saja juga langsung dikalahkan begitu saja."

Tanggapan Samuel masih saja sama. Tertawa.

"Dongho _hyung_ hanya bermain-main saja kemarin. Tidak usah beranggapan jika Dongho _hyung_ akan selalu menantang adu kekuatan seperti kemarin, _hyung_."

Samuel hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Daehwi yang terdiam. Melihat Samuel, Daehwi hanya bisa menghela napas. Daehwi benar-benar ketakutan kemarin. Apa Samuel tidak bisa melihatnya? Hmmp. Menyebalkan.

Mengabaikan Samuel yang kembali sibuk dengan sarapannya, Daehwi lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mengamati semua _trainee_ , melihat bagaimana mereka menikmati pagi dengan semangat, yang terlihat seperti tanpa beban. Melupakan kemungkinan beberapa dari mereka akan tereliminasi.

(Jika kau bertanya pada Daehwi, apa yang lebih menakutkan, tereliminasi atau Kang Dongho. Jawabannya sudah pasti Kang Dongho. Semenakutkan itu Kang Dongho bagi Daehwi.)

Seperti magnet, pandangan Daehwi seolah-olah ditarik untuk mengarah pada _trainee_ Pledis. Kim Jonghyun dan Hwang Minhyun —dengan _magnae_ Cube, Yoo Seonho yang bergelendotan di lengan Hwang Minhyun— duduk semeja dengan tim 2 Sorry Sorry dengan tambahan Lee Woojin. Choi Minki duduk dengan segerombolan bocah.

("Kau sendiri juga masih bocah, Lee Daehwi," kata Sungwoon saat Daehwi menyebut para _magnae_ sebagai bocah.)

Daehwi tidak melihat Kang Dongho di manapun. Daehwi hanya berharap, jika nanti Kang Dongho muncul untuk sarapan, Daehwi sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

Daehwi benar-benar benci takdirnya dengan Kang Dongho.

"Minji-ah~... Minji-ah."

Baru saja Daehwi selesai berharap, bukannya terkabul malah suara Kang Dongho yang terdengar. Daehwi hanya bisa melirik, tidak berani terang-terangan melihat, bagaimana Kang Dongho masuk —diekori oleh Kuanlin— dengan memanggil seseorang yang bernama Minji dengan ceria.

Kang Dongho? Ceria? Tidak mungkin. Bukan kombinasi yang cocok menurut Daehwi. Tapi, siapa itu Minji? Seingatnya tidak ada yang bernama Minji. Daehwi bingung.

Yang lebih membuatnya bingung adalah sikap Kang Dongho setelahnya. Kang Dongho duduk di sebelah Choi Minki, mengalungkan lengannya ke atas bahu Choi Minki, sebelum berkata, "Minji-ah... Aku kangen~" dengan nada merajuk —dan mungkin bisa dikatakan, manja. _**Manja**_ — sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Choi Minki.

Daehwi, yang kebetulan duduk di depan meja mereka, hampir tersedak melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Minggir. Ganggu Minhyun saja sana," kata Choi Minki sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kang Dongho.

Kang Dongho cemberut — _ **cemberut**_! Ya Tuhan, Daehwi ingin pingsan melihatnya— "Kau tega padaku, Minji-ah? Kau ingin aku mati dibunuh Minhyun gara-gara mengganggu waktunya dengan _permaisuri_ nya? (Permaisuri?) Ya Tuhan, aku punya salah apa sampai aku punya teman sepertimu?" Kang Dongho berbicara dengan tangan di dada dengan gestur terluka.

(Daehwi sempat melirik Hwang Minhyun saat mendengar ucapan Kang Dongho. Ekspresi Hwang Minhyun benar-benar dingin saat mendengarnya.)

Choi Minki melemparkan pandangan yang seolah-seolah mengatakan 'kau sudah gila, ya?', memalingkan wajahnya, dan berkata, "Pergi sana. Kau membuatku kehilangan selera makan."

Daehwi tersentak. Daehwi tahu kalau _trainee_ Pledis itu sangat dekat —bagaimana tidak dekat jika mereka sudah tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun— tapi, mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada sekasual itu sama artinya cari mati. Ya Tuhan, tidakkah Choi Minki bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi Kang Dongho?

" _Hyung_ , berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Geli, tahu! Sekali-kali bersikaplah sesuai dengan umurmu," Samuel tiba-tiba saja berbicara. Sepertinya anak ini juga cari mati.

Daehwi berdoa untuk keselamatan temannya.

"Ya, Kim Samuel! Apa yang kau katakan tadi?!" Kang Dongho berbalik dan meraih Samuel dalam sebuah _headlock_ , "Coba ulangi lagi, apa yang kau katakan tadi Kim Samuel? Katakan atau kau kugelitiki."

" _Hyung!_ Hentikan! Ampun, _hyung_ , geli. Hahahahaha.." Samuel berontak sambil tertawa geli. "Jonghyunnie _hyung_ , tolong aku! Aku tidak mau mati gara-gara tertawa!"

Daehwi hanya bisa memandang dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Terlalu terkejut. Yang lebih membuat terkejut adalah, bukan Kim Jonghyun yang bersuara tapi Hwang Minhyun. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti? Kepalaku sakit melihatnya."

Daehwi terkejut dengan nada suara Hwang Minhyun. Dingin sekali. Daehwi sampai merinding mendengarnya. Mengapa _trainee_ Pledis mengerikan sekali, sih?

Daehwi melihat Kang Dongho melepaskan Samuel dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Hwang Minhyun duduk.

Astaga, lihatlah raut wajah Kang Dongho! Daehwi ngeri melihatnya. Raut wajah Kang Dongho seperti orang yang ingin menantang berkelahi saja.

"Umm, _hyung_ , Minki _hyung_?" Daehwi memanggil takut-takut Choi Minki.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Umm, itu," menunjuk Kang Dongho yang sudah berdiri di belakang Hwang Minhyun, "tidak apa-apa?"

Choi Minki hanya melirik sekilas, lalu mendengus. "Biarkan saja."

Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana ini? Daehwi bingung, ya, Tuhan.

Daehwi —dan _trainee_ lain di sekitarnya— hanya bisa melihat apa yang akan Kang Dongho lakukan,

yang membuat Daehwi melongo dan akhirnya tambah bingung.

Yang Kang Dongho lakukan bukan mengajak Hwang Minhyun berkelahi tetapi malah duduk di samping Kim Jonghyun dan —Daehwi mengucek matanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya— merangkul Kim Jonghyun (ngedusel itu, ngedusel!).

"Jonghyunnie, Minhyun jahat padaku. Marahi, ya?" Kali ini Daehwi benar-benar tersedak melihat kelakuan Kang Dongho.

Astaga, apa-apaan itu?

Mendengar perkataan Kang Dongho, raut muka Hwang Minhyun mengeras, "Kang Dongho, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Benar kata Samuel, menggelikan."

"Tuh, kan, benar apa yang kukatakan. Minhyun _hyung_ saja setuju denganku!"

Kang Dongho malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kim Jonghyun, "Jonghyunnie~"

"Ya, Kang Dongho!" Daehwi benar-benar takut mendengar nada suara Hwang Minhyun.

Semua aktivitas di _hall_ langsung terhenti mendengar suara Hwang Minhyun. Sepertinya semua orang kaget dengan apa yang terjadi di antara _trainee_ Pledis. Sepertinya semua orang menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Dan yang terjadi adalah suara tertawa Kim Jonghyun. Daehwi belum pernah mendengar suara tertawa Kim Jonghyun, (melihat bagaimana reaksi anggota tim 2 Sorry Sorry, sepertinya mereka juga belum pernah mendengar suara tertawa Kim Jonghyun yang sebebas itu) hanya sapaan sopan dan senyum yang tertukar saat berpapasan.

Kim Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kang Dongho, "Dongho-yah, berhenti mengganggu Minhyunnie. Kau ini senang sekali, sih, mengganggu Minhyunnie."

"Hehehe... Habis, menggangu Minhyun menyenangkan, sih," perkataannya membuahkan pukulan di kepala dari Hwang Minhyun.

"Pergi. Kembali sana ke mejamu. Kerjamu hanya membuat kepalaku sakit saja. Dan, tidak bisakah kau melepaskan tubuhmu dari Jonghyun? Badanmu jauh lebih besar dari badan Jonghyun, tahu."

"Kau hanya tidak suka aku merangkul Jonghyunnie secara terang-terangan, kan?" Kang Dongho berkata sambil menaikturunkan alisnya. Alhasil, kepalanya mendapatkan pukulan lagi.

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak baik berkelahi," lerai Kim Jonghyun. "Dongho-yah, kau mau duduk di sini?"

"Duduk di sini? Tidak. Kau kembali saja ke mejamu sana. Ganggu Minki saja sana. Jangan ganggu kami."

"Ya! Kenapa aku ikut dibawa-bawa?!"

Kang Dongho tersenyum miring. Daehwi kembali ketakutan.

"Sepertinya, aku duduk di sini saja. Lagipula lebih enak mengganggumu daripada mengganggu Minki. Sikutannya lebih sakit daripada pukulanmu," kali ini Kang Dongho bisa menghindari pukulan Hwang Minhyun. "Kuanlin-ah! Pindah sini saja!"

Daehwi melihat Kuanlin berdiri dari duduknya dan pindah menuju meja tim Sorry Sorry, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seonho.

Dan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Daehwi hanya bisa melongo, bingung.

" _Hyung_ , tak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu? Aku takut kalau ada lalat yang masuk, _hyung_ ," suara Samuel menyadarkannya. "Kau sudah seperti orang yang kebingungan saja, kau kenapa?"

Daehwi hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, otaknya tidak sanggup memberikan perintah kepada mulutnya untuk berbicara, hanya bisa memandang bergantian antara Samuel, Choi Minki, dan meja tempat Kang Dongho, Kim Jonghyun, dan Hwang Minhyun duduk.

"Sudah, kau makan saja Daehwi," itu Sungwoon yang berbicara.

 **つづく**

* * *

 _Sedang mencoba untuk membuat chaptered fiction, keluar dari zona nyaman oneshot yang kalau udah selesai ya selesai aja_

 _(Heleh, bilang aja nggak mau nge-post long oneshot, makanya dipost jadi chaptered fiction {diem, deh! makin lama itu suara makin nyebelin})_

 _Umm. . ._

 _Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca._

 _Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca, memfavoritkan, memfollow " **Status Instagram Haknyeon Act II : Hot Debut** "_

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Is It or Is It Not?

Selamat datang kembali.

Maaf kalau chapter 2 nya lama...

Enjoy...

* * *

 **II. Chapter 2 : Is It or Is It Not?**

Jadwal hari ini adalah _recording_ setelah eliminasi pertama. Daehwi benar-benar bersyukur dengan peringkatnya, meskipun banyak komentar negatif tentang sikapnya setelah menjadi center dan saat pemilihan tim saat evaluasi tim kemarin. Daehwi sempat mengadu pada Youngmin _hyung_ nya tentang komentar-komentar tersebut. Daehwi masih ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Youngmin _hyung_ saat Daehwi datang dengan menangis.

"Jangan kau pikirkan komentar-komentar negatif seperti itu, Daehwi-ya. Kau tahu itu adalah salah satu risiko menjadi seorang idol. Lagipula kau masih sangat muda, wajar jika kau punya ambisi yang sebesar itu untuk memenangkan _stage_ dengan memilih anggota tim yang kau pikir akan bisa memenangkan hati penonton. Lebih baik kau memikirkan tentang penampilanmu selanjutnya, jangan terus-terusan murung seperti ini. Kau seperti bukan Daehwi yang kukenal jika kau murung terus seperti ini."

Daehwi benar-benar berterima kasih pada Youngmin _hyung_ nya. Jika bukan karena Youngmin _hyung_ , mungkin Daehwi sekarang masih berada di bawah awan kelabu. Daehwi benar-benar sayang pada Youngmin _hyung_ nya, bukan berarti Daehwi tidak sayang pada Donghyun _hyung_ atau Woojin _hyung_ , tapi Daehwi paling sayang pada Youngmin _hyung_.

("Tentu saja kau paling sayang pada Youngmin _hyung_ , kau, kan, sering dimanja sama Youngmin _hyung_." — Woojin.

"Enak, ya, jadi _maknae_." — Donghyun.)

Daehwi menunduk, melihat angka yang tertera di dadanya, di samping namanya. Angka yang tercetak besar. Angka tujuh, _ranking_ nya setelah eliminasi pertama. Dia antara keempat orang _trainee_ Brand New Music, _ranking_ nyalah yang paling tinggi, Daehwi kembali menyucapkan syukur.

Daehwi ingat apa yang pernah Somi ceritakan padanya saat Somi mengikuti Produce 101 tahun kemarin. Jika format tahun ini sama dengan tahun kemarin, maka sekarang ini saatnya evaluasi posisi. Daehwi tahu benar posisi apa yang dia inginkan, dan berhubung _ranking_ nya cukup tinggi, Daehwi yakin bisa mendapatkan posisi yang diinginkannya.

(Daehwi hanya berharap untuk tidak satu tim dengan Kang Dongho.)

Daehwi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan sambil menunggu siapa yang akan menjadi anggota timnya nanti. Format tahun ini sedikit berbeda dari tahun kemarin. Tahun ini, para _trainee_ memilih posisi yang diinginkannya dengan rahasia, tidak seperti tahun kemarin yang terang-terangan. Daehwi akui, sedikit _plot twist_ seperti ini akan terlihat lebih menegangkan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Daehwi bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Boa _daepyonim_ memanggil Kang Dongho. Daehwi berdoa kembali. Semoga Kang Dongho memilih lagu lain, semoga Kang Dongho tidak satu tim dengannya. Keberadaan Kang Dongho sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Daehwi benar-benar benci takdirnya dengan dengan Kang Dongho.

Ya, Tuhan, Daehwi sudah ingin pingsan melihat judul lagu yang dibawa Kang Dongho. Bagaimana bisa? Masih ada lagu lain yang bisa dipilih, mengapa Kang Dongho harus memilih lagu yang sama dengannya? Tak cukupkan Daehwi harus bersaing dengan Jung Sewoon dan Choi Minki? Sekarang Kang Dongho juga satu tim dengannya.

Ya, Tuhan, punya salah apa Daehwi di kehidupan yang lalu hingga harus terus dan terus berhubungan dengan Kang Dongho? Tak bisakan Kau memutus benang takdir yang mengikat kami?

Daehwi menangis dalam hati.

* * *

Daehwi hanya bisa menghela napas. Keadaan timnya kacau sekali. Setelah selesai pemilihan _leader_ dan _center/main vocal_ , timnya langsung berubah menjadi kacau, benar-benar kacau. Tiga dari empat orang anggota timnya punya pengalaman mengaransemen lagu. Terutama Kang Dongho. Daehwi tahu Kang Dongho aktif dalam memproduseri lagu-lagu di album NU'EST. Tiga kepala dalam satu tim. Tiga pendapat. Tidak ada titik temu. Kacau.

Timnya kacau. Bahkan, hanya dengan sekali lihat pun, sudah terlihat timnya yang paling kacau. Ditambah lagi dengan tidak diberikannya _clip on mic_ pada Choi Minki, membuat _mood_ tim semakin turun.

Lebih tepatnya, Kang Dongho yang merubah _mood_ tim. Kang Dongho bahkan sempat mematikan _mic_ nya hanya untuk marah-marah karena Choi Minki tidak mendapat _mic_. Bahkan akan sempat maju menerjang PD yang ditugaskan bersama timnya. Jika tidak ditahan Choi Minki, mungkin Kang Dongho sudah benar-benar berkelahi dengan PD.

(Di antara kekacauan yang terjadi, Daehwi masih sempat merasakan kekaguman terhadap Choi Minki. Dengan tubuh kurusnya, Choi Minki bisa dengan mudah menahan Kang Dongho yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar. Sepertinya Daehwi harus mulai percaya dengan apa yang Samuel katakan tempo hari.)

Daehwi mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan. Meneliti tim lain. Daehwi iri. Iri dengan tim lain yang bisa dengan mudah bekerja sama. Daehwi ingin timnya juga seperti tim yang lainnya. Ingin secepatnya menemukan titik temu. Tidak kacau seperti ini.

Tapi, bagaimana? Melihat ekspresi Kang Dongho yang masih menahan marah seperti saat ini saja menciutkan nyalinya. Ya Tuhan, tolong Daehwi. Daehwi tidak ingin mati muda karena ketakutan.

"Beristirahatlah. Kita sudah cukup bekerja hari ini. Besok kita bisa kerjakan lagi," tiba-tiba Daehwi mendengar Kang Dongho berbicara. Daehwi melirik sekilas, dan melihat Jung Sewoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

Walaupun Kang Dongho berkata seperti itu, tapi tak sedikitpun Kang Dongho beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Yang dilakukannya adalah menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dan meminta Choi Minki untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tempat biasa, nanti?" Daehwi mendengar Kang Dongho bertanya. Tempat biasa? Apa maksudnya?

"Ya, jam biasa juga."

"Sepertinya harus ada yang menyeret Jonghyun kali ini. Kau tahu bagaimana dia."

"Itu tugas Minhyun. Kau tahu Jonghyun hanya menurut pada Minhyun."

Ah, pertemuan internal. Pertemuan internal member NU'EST, bukan trainee Pledis. Daehwi paham sekarang.

"Awas saja kalau mereka berdua mangkir lagi seperti kemarin, akan kucekoki Jonghyun dengan banyak tomat."

Daehwi terkejut. Apakah ini Kang Dongho yang sama dengan Kang Dongho yang bermanja-manja dengan Kim Jonghyun tempo hari?

"Dan akhirnya mati di tangan Minhyun? Lakukan saja jika kau berani. Walau sebenarnya aku mendukungmu melakukannya, sih."

Astaga, apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara trainee Pledis? Daehwi bingung.

"Astaga," Daehwi melihat Kang Dongho menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "tak bisakah Minhyun tidak melihatnya dengan pandangan merindu seperti itu?" Daehwi melirik Hwang Minhyun. Tidak ada pandangan merindu yang seperti Kang Dongho katakan, bahkan Daehwi saja tidak tahu ke mana arah pandangan Hwang Minhyun.

" _Permaisuri_ nya bahkan duduk tidak jauh darinya dan dia memberinya pandangan seperti itu? Astaga, bisa gila aku lama-lama."

 _Permaisuri_? Kang Dongho menggunakan kata permaisuri lagi. Siapa, sih, yang disebut permaisuri itu sebenarnya? Staff produksi? Sedekat apa staff produksi dengan mereka hingga disebut sebagai permaisuri?

"Kau tahu bagaimana Minhyun, Dongho-yah. Kau yang paling dekat dengannya selain Jonghyun."

"Ya, saking dekatnya aku bahkan ingin sekali membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok setiap dia mulai membicarakan _permaisuri_ nya. Tak sadarkah Minhyun bahwa aku _juga_ sangat mengenal _permaisuri_ nya?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengalami hal yang sama?" Choi Minki menghela napas. "Hubungan mereka juga bukan hubungan yang baru saja terjalin, lebih lama daripada _anniversary_ NU'EST, dan mereka selalu bertingkah seolah-olah mereka baru saja kemarin menjalin hubungan. Apa kau tahu kalau Aron _hyung_ kemarin marah-marah saat kita pulang? Bahkan Aron _hyung_ yang hanya memantau kita lewat TV pun bisa melihatnya. Aku tak mau ada _skandal_ , Dongho-yah."

Skandal? Skandal apa? Bukankah wajar jika kau punya seorang kekasih?

Kang Dongho menghela napas, "Aku juga tidak ingin ada skandal atas nama kita, Minki-ya. Sudah cukup tim kita dipandang sebelah mata, aku tidak ingin masyarakat menjelek-jelekkan tim kita hanya karena _preferensi_ membernya."

Preferensi? Preferensi apa? Preferensi _seksual_ kah yang dimaksud? Mungkinkah ada member NU'EST yang homoseksual? Daehwi tahu bagaimana kolotnya masyarakat Korea terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan homoseksualitas. Jika apa yang Daehwi asumsikan benar, maka wajar jika Kang Dongho dan Choi Minki khawatir akan adanya skandal yang seperti itu.

Tapi, siapa? Hwang Minhyunkah? Tapi tidak mungkin, kan? Sedari tadi yang Kang Dongho dan Choi Minki bicarakan adalah Hwang Minhyun dan permaisuri rahasianya. Permaisurinya seorang wanita, kan? Atau bukan? Ah, Daehwi jadi semakin bingung.

Mengapa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _trainee_ Pledis selalu membuatnya bingung, sih?

* * *

Daehwi benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang. Setelah _break_ tiba-tiba tadi, Kang Dongho dan Jung Sewoon sepakat untuk kembali berunding tentang aransemen lagu. Tapi, bukannya menemukan titik temu, malah argumen kembali yang dicapai. Rasanya ingin sekali Daehwi melemparkan barang-barang di sekitarnya hanya untuk membuat mereka berhenti berselisih pendapat. Bahkan Choi Minki pun sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan tim Downpour yang sedang _break_. (Lebih tepatnya, sedang ngobrol dengan Hwang Minhyun. Sepertinya mengingatkan tentang pertemuan mereka.)

Jika terus seperti ini, lebih baik Daehwi menyingkir saja.

Daehwi melihat ke sekeliling. Youngmin _hyung_ sepertinya tidak bisa diganggu, sedang sibuk membuat lirik rap dan mengajari Dongbin. Woojin _hyung_? Daehwi malas main dengan Woojin _hyung_ , walau timnya Woojin _hyung_ ada Samuel dan Jihoon. Matanya tertuju pada Jinyoung. Main ke tim Jinyoung _hyung_ saja, deh.

" _Hyung_ , Jinyoungie _hyung_ ," Daehwi mendekat pada Jinyoung, "aku boleh, ya, duduk di sini sebentar?"

Jinyoung mengangguk sambil menepuk-nempuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Timmu sedang _break_ juga, _hyung_?" itu suara Yoo Seonho.

"Tidak, aku melarikan diri dari timku."

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Daehwi ke arah di mana tim Playing With Fire berada.

"Kau masih takut dengan Dongho _hyung_ , Daehwi-ya?"

Mendengar perkataan Jinyoung, Seonho yang semula sedang bermain dengan pena langsung menatap Daehwi. Lama. Lalu bertanya dengan nada bingung, "Daehwi _hyung_ takut dengan Dongho _hyung_?" Daehwi mengangguk. "Dongho _hyung_ menakutkan?" Daehwi mengangguk lagi. "Menakutkan bagaimana? Dongho _hyung_ tidak menakutkan, kok. Aku cukup sering, lho, bermain dengan Dongho _hyung_. Menyenangkan, tahu, bermain dengan Dongho _hyung_."

"Tapi, kan, kau tidak tahu bagaimana sikapnya tadi. Dia hampir saja berkelahi dengan PD tadi!"

"Pasti ada penyebabnya, kan?" kali ini Jinyoung yang bertanya.

"Iya, sih. Gara-gara Minki _hyung_ tidak dapat _mic_. Sebenarnya kalau aku di posisi Dongho _hyung_ pun, aku pasti juga akan marah."

"Itu kau tau, Daehwi-ya. Sudah lupakan saja ketakutanmu itu, tak baik menyimpan prasangka terus seperti itu."

Daehwi diam. Daehwi tahu ketakutannya terhadap Kang Dongho sudah berlebihan, tapi Daehwi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuang rasa takut itu.

Ah, bagaimana ini? Daehwi tidak ingin seperti ini.

Daehwi mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya secara otomatis tertuju pada dua anggota timnya. Jung Sewoon dan Kang Dongho sudah tak terlihat sedang berselisih pendapat. Sepertinya sudah ada titik temu. Semoga.

Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jinyoung saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata Choi Minki yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayo, kembali. Sepertinya situasi sudah amam," kata Choi Minki.

Daehwi mengangguk. Berdiri lalu berjalan di belakang Choi Minki.

"Daehwi-ya," Choi Minki tiba-tiba berhenti, "bisa ikut aku sebentar tidak?"

Daehwi hanya bisa mengiyakan dan mengikuti Choi Minki berjalan ke luar, ke arah kamar mandi.

"Maaf, jika aku lancang, Daehwi-ya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Jinyoung dan Seonho tadi. Sekali lihat aku pun sudah tahu kalau kau takut pada Dongho, tapi bisakah aku minta padamu untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya pada kamera? Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menahannya saat pertama kali waktu itu, tapi aku mohon untuk selanjutnya tolong jangan perlihatkan pada kamera kalau kau takut pada Dongho. Apalagi sekarang kau dan Dongho satu tim. Kami memang butuh popularitas, tapi bukan _image_ mengerikan yang ingin kami dapat. Aku minta maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaanmu, Daehwi-ya, tapi kumohon pertimbangkanlah perkataanku jika kau belum bisa langsung melaksanakan permintaanku. Mengikuti acara ini adalah jalan terakhir kami, Daehwi-ya. Ada banyak hal yang kami pertaruhkan, jadi kumohon pertimbangkan, ya."

Nada putus asa dalam suara Choi Minki yang membuat Daehwi langsung mengiyakan permintaan Choi Minki tanpa pikir panjang. "Akan kucoba, _hyung_." Semoga apa yang dilakukannya ini benar. Semoga.

Mendengar jawaban Daehwi, ekspresi Choi Minki langsung berubah. Ada senyum di wajahnya, tapi Daehwi bisa melihat matanya tidak. Hanya senyum yang dipaksakan, formalitas.

"Terima kasih, Daehwi-ya. Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum _leader_ dan _main_ _vocal_ kita berulah lagi."

Daehwi mengamati Choi Minki yang berjalan di depannya. Entah ini hanya pemikirannya saja, atau memang sepertinya langkah Choi Minki terlihat ringan. Seperti beban yang menghimpitnya sedikit terangkat. Mungkinkah sikap Daehwi terhadap Kang Dongho selama ini merupakan beban bagi _trainee_ Pledis? Jika memang benar, Daehwi sepertinya harus cepat-cepat meminta maaf. Daehwi tidak ingin dihantui rasa bersalah.

Ya, harus cepat-cepat meminta maaf. Daehwi ingin punya banyak hubungan baik. Bahkan dengan Kang Dongho.

* * *

 _Recording_ hari ini selesai tepat jam tujuh, sebelum jam makan malam. Walaupun Daehwi tidak banyak melakukan aktivitas hari ini, tapi Daehwi merasa badannya sangat letih. Letih karena memikirkan timnya.

Saat Daehwi dan Choi Minki kembali tadi, Jung Sewoon dan Kang Dongho sepertinya sudah menemukan titik temu perbedaan pendapat mereka. Tapi, saat latihan dimulai, mereka lagi-lagi berbeda pendapat. Ya Tuhan, mau sampai kapan perselisihan ini berlangsung? Daehwi sudah capek. Tak bisakah Daehwi mengurung Jung Sewoon dan Kang Dongho berdua di gudang dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan perbedaan mereka?

(Daehwi ingin sebenarnya, tapi Daehwi tidak punya keberanian.)

Daehwi ingin mengadu pada Youngmin hyung sebenarnya, tapi melihat bagaimana sibuknya Youngmin hyung mengajari Dongbin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang rap, membuat Daehwi membatalkan niatnya. Beban Youngmin hyung sudah banyak, Daehwi tidak ingin menambahnya dengan aduan-aduannya.

Karena itulah, sekarang Daehwi berada di sini. Berada di tangga menuju ruang latihan individu. Biarpun timnya kacau dalam masalah aransemen, bukan berarti Daehwi bisa bersantai dengan tidak latihan. Setidaknya Daehwi harus bisa menguasai lagunya terlebih dahulu.

Tujuan Daehwi adalah ruang latihan individu yang paling pojok. Daehwi hanya tak ingin diganggu siapapun. Dan kebetulan, tak ada satu _trainee_ pun yang sedang menggunakan ruang latihan individu sekarang.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak begitu. Ruang latihan individu yang dituju Daehwi sedang dipakai. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, ada suara tertawa keluar dari dalam. Suara tertawa Kang Dongho.

Daehwi membeku seketika. Jadi, di sini mereka berkumpul?

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau, Dongho-yah," kesadaran Daehwi kembali saat mendengar suara Kim Jonghyun. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka tomat, kan. Lagipula kau dapat tomat sebanyak itu dari mana? Untuk apa?"

Daehwi hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Kim Jonghyun, JR, _leader_ NU'EST, tidak suka dengan tomat. Astaga, kejutan yang lucu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku dapat tomat sebanyak ini dari mana. Yang perlu kau tahu adalah ini semua akan masuk ke mulutmu jika kalian berdua mangkir lagi dari jadwal pertemuan kita."

"Berani melakukannya, siap-siap saja mati di tanganku, Kang Dongho," entah mengapa suara Hwang Minhyun selalu membuat Daehwi merinding.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah menggoda Jonghyun dengan tomat saja, Minyeon-ah." Huh? Suara siapa itu? Daehwi tidak mengenal suaranya. Sepertinya bukan suara _trainee_ lain.

"Benar kata Aron _hyung_ , kau sendiri suka sekali menggoda Jonghyun dengan tomat," kali ini suara Choi Minki yang terdengar. Jadi, yang tadi adalah suara Aron? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku _punya_ hak eksklusif, tidak seperti kalian." Huh? Apa maksudnya? "Iya, kan, Jonghyunnie?"

Daehwi mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Ya, Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tahan dengan kalian semua. Menyebalkan. Aku benci."

Daehwi terkejut mendengar nada suara Kim Jonghyun. Daehwi tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Kim Jonghyun tidak mungkin sedang merajuk, kan? Sangat tidak sesuai dengan imagenya.

"Kau menyayangi kami semua, _leadernim_. Kami pun begitu," suara Hwang Minhyun terdengar sangat manis, berbeda dari saat mengancam Kang Dongho tadi.

Tak terdengar apapun dari dalam, mereka seperti berbicara dengan menggunakan telepati. Daehwi bertanya dalam hati apakah mungkin suatu saat nanti grupnya akan mempunyai hubungan yang sedekat itu. Yang bahkan hanya dengan memandang saja bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang member lain pikirkan. Semoga saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ , besok jadwalmu _check_ _up_ , kan? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tak mau kondisi lututmu semakin parah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu, hyung."

"Jonghyun-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat sendiri, kan, bagaimana kondisi lututku saat kalian pulang kemarin. Kau bahkan memaksaku untuk _check_ _up_ , padahal kemarin bukan jadwalku _check_ _up_. Dan besok aku masih harus _check_ _up_ lagi? Ya, Tuhan. Jangan khawatirkan aku, lebih baik kau konsentrasi pada penampilanmu selanjutnya. Kalian juga, Dongho-yah, Minyeon-ah, Minki-ya. Berikan yang terbaik, oke?"

Ruang latihan kembali hening.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis, Jonghyun-ah? Astaga, kau ini... Aku kadang lupa, kalau kau ini kadang masih seperti anak-anak. Sudah, berhenti menangis!"

" _Hyung_ , jangan memarahi Jonghyunnie seperti itu! Kalian juga! Kalian pikir aku tidak bisa melihat kalian menahan tawa?! Ya, Tuhan, apa salahku hingga aku punya member seperti kalian bertiga?"

"Minhyunnie, lepas. Jangan memelukku terlalu erat. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Astaga. Benarkah apa yang Daehwi dengar ini? Kim Jonghyun benar-benar sedang merajuk! Kepada Hwang Minhyun!

"Aku tidak memelukmu terlalu erat, Jonghyunnie. Aku sedang melindungimu dari tiga member setan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan member setan, hah?"

"Jika kami setan, maka kau iblisnya, Minyeon-ah."

"Sekali-kali mengacalah, Minhyun-ah, kelakuanmu juga tak jauh berbeda dari kelakuan kami. Kau hanya bersikap manis di depan Jonghyun saja."

"Untuk apa aku bersikap manis terhadap kalian? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali."

Apa-apan ini?

"Astaga, Minyeon-ah! Tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih _subtle_? Aku hampir saja melemparkan ponselku ke arah televisi saat melihat siaran kalian minggu lalu, tahu!"

"Sedikit lebih _subtle_ bagaimana? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan _skinship_ berlebihan. Aku sudah menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan _skinship_ , hanya saat bersama kalian seperti ini saja aku melakukan _skinship_."

"Kau memang minim _skinship_ , Minhyun-ah, tapi tolong kondisikan pandanganmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau melempar tatapan merindu seperti itu di depan kamera yang sedang menyorotmu? Kau tahu, bahkan Dongho hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya di lantai hari ini saat melihatmu melemparkan pandangan rindu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti itu, jika kekasihku, kesayanganku, _permaisuri_ ku sedang tidak berada di dekatku?"

Jadi, memang benar jika Hwang Minhyun sudah punya kekasih.

"Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok sekarang. Tak sadarkah kau sedang melakukannya lagi, Minhyun-ah? Jonghyun-ah, aku mohon beri tahu kekasihmu itu, minta dia untuk mengurangi kelakuannya yang seperti itu. Ya, Tuhan, kalian sudah berkencan selama enam tahun, tapi kenapa kelakuan kalian seperti jika kalian baru saja mulai berkencan, sih?"

"Jangan dengarkan Dongho, Jonghyunnie. Dongho hanya iri dengan apa yang kita punya. Dongho juga ingin sepertiku yang punya seorang kekasih yang sangat manis seperti dirimu."

Daehwi mematung.

"Minhyunnie, jangan seperti itu. Apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Tolong dikurangi, ya? Saat ini, kita tidak sedang berada di rumah, atau melakukan siaran atas nama NU'EST, jadi aku minta kurangi, ya?"

"Baiklah, jika itu memang yang diinginkan oleh kekasihku ini, akan aku lakukan. Ah, apa, sih, yang tidak untuk kesayanganku? Akan kulakukan apapun."

Hening. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang latihan terbuka. Empat orang _trainee_ Pledis keluar dari dalam dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat Daehwi gambarkan. Daehwi baru saja tersadar jika botol minum yang dibawanya terjatuh. Dan menimbulkan suara.

"Lee Daehwi?!"

つづく

* * *

Halo...

Akhirnya chapter 2 nya publish juga...

Sebenarnya sudah mau dipublish hari Rabu kemarin, tapi Woollim dropped a very sad news. Masih dalam suasana hype Golcha akhirnya debut, malah keluar kabar Hoya left, moodku anjlok langsung.

Masih bersyukur sebenarnya karena gak disbanded, tapi OT7 sudah bukan OT7 lagi. Jadi ingat hashtag 7th aniv kemaren.

Hoya, Lee Howon, thank you for 7 years worth of memories, love you, will always love you, will always support you...

Jangan putus hubungan sama member yang lain, ya...

Ah, jadi pengen nangis kan jadinya...

Please, excuse my INFINITE ranting, it's because Inspirit was, is, and will be my first and foremost fandom.

Maaf, sudah nyampah, hehehe... hanya ingin meluapkan saja...

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow 'You're the Cause of My Death'

Terima kasih juga sudah mau menunggu cerita ini...

*deep bow*


	3. Chapter 3 : The Big Reveal

Halo, selamat datang kembali...

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu...

Happy reading...

* * *

 **III. Chapter 3 : The Big Reveal**

Daehwi sepertinya harus meralat perkataannya tentang momen paling menakutkannya. Jika sebelumnya Daehwi mengatakan bahwa momen paling menakutkannya adalah saat empat orang _trainee_ Pledis (hanya Kang Dongho maksudnya) memasuki ruangan, atau insiden _doubling_ saat _rehearsal_ , kedua hal tersebut masih kalah menakutkannya dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Saat ini, Daehwi sedang duduk di pojok ruangan latihan individu dengan Kang Dongho duduk di depan pintu, lebih tepatnya duduk menghalangi pintu agar Daehwi tidak bisa kabur, dan tiga orang _trainee_ Pledis lainnya duduk mengelilinginya.

(Daehwi bisa melihat seberapa dekat Hwang Minhyun dan Kim Jonghyun duduk.)

Daehwi benar-benar takut dan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana mengahadapi empat orang di depannya ini. Lima orang, jika kau menghitung wajah Aron yang terlihat dari layar tablet.

Daehwi sudah duduk di dalam ruang latihan selama sepuluh menit sejak insiden terjatuhnya botol minum milik Daehwi dan terpergok sedang menguping pembicaraan para _trainee_ Pledis, ralat, member NU'EST. Sebenarnya bukan salah Daehwi, sih. Jika memang pembicaraannya tidak ingin didengar orang lain, tutup pintu dengan benar, dong. Jangan seenaknya menyalahkan Daehwi yang tidak sengaja mendengar.

(Daehwi ingin sekali mengatakannya, tapi melihat raut wajah mereka menciutkan nyalinya.)

"Daehwi-ya," tiba-tiba saja Choi Minki berbicara, "kalau boleh aku tahu, sejak kapan kau berdiri di depan pintu?" _Menguping_ , Daehwi bisa mendengar kata tak terucap tersebut.

Kang Dongho memicingkan matanya, "Kau sengaja?"

"Dongho-yah," kali ini Kim Jonghyun yang bersuara, ada nada memperingatkan di dalamnya. "Lebih baik dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin Daehwi katakan."

Semuanya kembali memandang Daehwi.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan pada kami sejak kapan kau berdiri di depan pintu, Daehwi-ya?"

Daehwi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Gugup. Mengapa mereka menakutkan sekali, sih? Bahkan Aron yang hanya terlihat dari layar tablet juga terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Umm... Aku… umm.. dari saat Dongho _hyung_ ingin memberikan tomat pada Jonghyun _hyung._ Maafkan aku, _hyung_ , aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menguping. Aku tahu kalau kalian memang ingin berkumpul," Daehwi dapat melihat bagaimana perubahan raut wajah Kang Dongho, dari yang semula menakutkan jadi tambah menakutkan saat mendengar perkataan Daehwi, "tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Aku hanya ingin berlatih! Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berkumpul di sini. Aku berani bersumpah, _hyung_!"

Daehwi menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani untuk beradu pandang.

"Mengapa kau berlatih sendiri? Di mana anggota timmu yang lain? Mengapa tidak berlatih bersama? Mengapa..."

Jika Kim Jonghyun tidak segera menutup mulut Hwang Minhyun dengan telapak tangannya, mungkin daftar pertanyaan Hwang Minhyun akan jauh lebih panjang. Tapi, pertanyaan Hwang Minhyun, kok, sepertinya hanya pertanyaan yang asal keluar, ya?

" _Hyung_ , kau serius bertanya seperti itu atau kau hanya asal bertanya, sih?" Entah dari mana munculnya keberanian Daehwi untuk bertanya seperti itu. "Dua anggota timku ada di sini sekarang, dan kau masih bertanya di mana anggota timku yang lain?" Daehwi memutar bola matanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu atau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, sih? Lagipula aku dan Dongho juga sudah memberitahumu siapa saja anggota tim kami. Atau jangan-jangan, kau malah tidak mendengarkan kami?" Choi Minki bertanya dengan mata memincing. "Astaga, jangan katakan kau hanya fokus pada siapa yang menjadi anggota timmu dan Jonghyun saja! Ya, Tuhan. Apa salah kami, hingga kami punya teman yang seperti Hwang Minhyun?"

Daehwi hanya bisa melongo. Apakah member NU'EST punya hobi mem _bully_ membernya sendiri?

"Aku yang memilih posisi rap saja tahu siapa saja anggota tim Playing With Fire, bahkan aku tahu Hyunbin ada di tim mana," sahut Jonghyun.

Hyunbin? Kwon Hyunbin?

"Tentu saja kau tahu Hyunbin ada di tim mana, Jonghyun-ah. Anakmu itu, kan, berada satu tim dengan kekasihmu," Kang Dongho menimpali.

(Jadi memang benar kalau Kim Jonghyun dan Hwang Minhyun itu sepasang kekasih.)

Hening kembali. Sepertinya mereka menyadari perkataan Kang Dongho.

"Ya, Kang Dongho!"

"Hehehe... aku keceplosan," Kang Dongho berkata dengan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Daehwi hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya.

"Mulutmu sepertinya memang perlu diplester, Dongho-yah. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal yang sensitif seperti itu di depan orang lain?" Choi Minki masih menggerutu pelan setelah memarahi Kang Dongho.

Daehwi hanya bisa memperhatikan. Hanya bisa memperhatikan bagaimana member NU'EST menegur Kang Dongho hanya lewat tatapan mata. Daehwi iri. Iri dengan ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka. Aahhh... Daehwi ingin.

"Umm, _hyung_?"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Daehwi, termasuk wajah Aron yang berada di layar tablet.

"Umm.. kalian boleh, kok, membicarakan masalah Jonghyun _hyung_ dan Minhyun _hyung_ di depanku. Aku tidak masalah. Jika kalian menganggap aku _homophobic_ , kalian salah besar. Aku bukan _homophobic_. Aku tidak percaya kalian menganggapku seperti itu," Daehwi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tangan bersedekap dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Daehwi.

Tiba-tiba saja Choi Minki bergeser dari tempatnya duduk menuju ke arah Daehwi dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Daehwi. Merematnya gemas.

"Utututu... imut sekali. Bukankah Daehwi sangat imut, Dongho-yah?"

Mengapa harus bertanya kepada Kang Dongho, sih? Mengapa tidak bertanya kepada yang lain saja, sih?

"Iya, imut sekali," Daehwi bisa melihat bagaimana Kang Dongho mengepalkan tangannya, seolah-olah tidak ingin mengiyakan pertanyaan Choi Minki.

" _Oh, Dongho likes it! Hahaha..._ " itu suara milik Aron. " _Go ahead and act all cute, kiddo, Dongho likes it very much. Well more likely, Dongho likes you. Hahaha... ._ "

Hah? Kang Dongho? Menyukainya? Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin!

"Umm, _pardon_? Apa maksudnya? Tidak mungkin, kan, Dongho _hyung_ suka dengan hal yang imut-imut? _And, don't call me 'kiddo', I'm not a kid!_ "

"Hanya bocah yang tidak mau disebut sebagai bocah. Lagipula dibandingkan denganku, kau itu masih bocah."

"Bukan aku yang masih bocah, kau saja yang sudah tua."

Dan, kemudian dimulailah adu tatap antara Daehwi dan Aron. Agak aneh sebenarnya, karena wajah Aron hanya terpampang lewat layar tablet.

" _Hyung_ , hentikan. Apa kau tidak malu berkelahi dengan Daehwi yang delapan tahun lebih muda darimu?" Kim Jonghyun bersuara.

"Semua salah bocah itu, menyebut aku sudah tua."

"Kau, kan, memang sudah tua, _hyung_. Dan lagi, kau juga masih belum punya pacar," kali ini Hwang Minhyun yang berbicara.

Sepertinya member NU'EST memang hobi mem _bully_ membernya sendiri.

"Terus saja ungkit masalah pacar, mentang-mentang kau dan Jonghyun sudah lama berkencan."

Astaga. Benarkah Aron itu yang paling tua, tapi mengapa caranya merajuk seperti jika Aron adalah yang paling muda?

"Mulai lagi, deh. Daehwi-ya, abaikan saja, ya, mereka. Kau ngobrol denganku saja."

Daehwi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat 'pertengkaran' antara Hwang Minhyun dan Aron, dan sesekali Kang Dongho yang ikut bergabung. Choi Minki dan Kim Jonghyun sendiri hanya memperhatikan sambil kadang tertawa. Inikah wajah NU'EST yang sebenarnya?

"Daehwi-ya," Daehwi dikagetkan oleh suara Kim Jonghyun, "aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Katakan saja, _hyung_."

"Aku mohon apa yang kau dengar di sini tadi jangan kau ceritakan pada _trainee_ yang lainnya, ya? Lebih tepatnya soal hubunganku dengan Minhyun. Aku, kami, tidak ingin ada skandal Daehwi-ya. Grup kami memang bukanlah grup tenar seperti Seventeen, tapi jika hubungan ini tercium media, pasti akan tetap timbul skandal. Dan kami tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Kami memang ingin terkenal, tapi bukan dengan skandal sebagai grup dengan member homoseksual. Kami ingin dikenal karena musik kami. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti, aku dan Minhyun bisa mengumumkan hubungan kami, tapi tidak saat ini, saat kami bahkan belum bisa mewujudkan impian kami."

Lima pasang mata terarah pada Daehwi.

"Aku tahu, kok, bagaimana kolotnya masyarakat Korea terhadap segala hal yang berbau homoseksualitas. Jadi, kalian tenang saja, _hyung_ , aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada _trainee_ yang lain," Daehwi melihat bagaimana mereka menghembuskan nafas, lega. "Tapi, kalau boleh aku tahu, _hyung_ , apakah label kalian tahu?"

Hening.

"Tidak dijawab pun tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku hanya penasaran saja. Soalnya, kan, hubungan Jonghyun hyung dan Minhyun hyung bukan hubungan yang bisa dengan bebas diumumkan."

" _Well_ , kau benar, Bocah. Hubungan mereka memang bukan hubungan yang dengan mudah bisa diumumkan. Aku suka padamu, Bocah. Kapan-kapan ajak bocah itu untuk pulang ke rumah, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat."

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku 'bocah', sih? Sudah kukatakan, aku ini bukan bocah!"

"Aron _hyung_!"

Daehwi menolehkan kepalanya dari layar tablet ke arah Kang Dongho. Terkejut. Daehwi dan Kang Dongho berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan.

" _Hyung_ , apa maksudmu? Jangan macam-macam," suara Kang Dongho dingin sekali saat mengatakannya. Daehwi pikir sangat tidak cocok. Hwang Minhyunlah yang lebih cocok mengeluarkan nada suara dingin.

"Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Dongho-yah. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin mengenal lebih dekat _calon_ _adik_ ku? Lagipula Jonghyun, Minhyun, dan Minki pun pasti juga akan senang kalau aku bisa dekat dengan _calon adik_ ku. Benar, kan, Jonghyun-ah, Minyeon-ah, Minki-ya?"

Calon adik? Apa maksudnya? Dan, apakah Kang Dongho sedang merona? Apa maksudnya ini?!

Daehwi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Menatap member NU'EST satu per satu. Semuanya sedang tersenyum. Seperti ketika kau sedang tersenyum saat mengetahui sesuatu yang orang lain tidak tahu. Seperti itulah senyum mereka.

"Sialan kalian semua," Daehwi terkejut mendengar umpatan Kang Dongho. "Apa yang membuatku tahan dengan kalian semua selama ini, sih? Aku benci kalian, tahu."

Apakah itu rengekan?

"Tak bisakah kau menggunakan kalimat yang lain, Dongho-yah, Jonghyunnie sudah menggunakannya tadi."

"Kau tidak kreatif, Dongho-yah."

" _Copy and then paste_."

Benar-benar hobi mem _bully_ membernya sendiri.

Dan Kim Jonghyun hanya tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , Jonghyun _hyung_..."

"Ya, Daehwi-ya?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Ah, ya, aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bisa dikatakan bahwa hampir semua orang di Pledis tahu hubungan kami. Yang jelas, para petinggi dan staff NU'EST tahu hubungan kami."

"Hampir semua orang tahu?" Kim Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Samuel juga tahu?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Daehwi-ya?"

Daehwi diam. Mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Samuel dan tim 1 Boy in Luv tempo hari.

"Sepertinya, Samuel tahu, ya?"

Hening.

"Tapi bukankah waktu Samuel masih menjadi _trainee_ di Pledis, Samuel masih bocah?"

"Kau juga masih bocah, Daehwi-ya," perkataan Choi Minki mengingatkannya pada perkataan Sungwoon.

"Tentu saja Samuel tahu. Tidak mungkin Samuel tidak tahu jika mengingat bagaimana Seungcheol menggembor-gemborkan andilnya dalam hubunganku dan Jonghyun. Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana Seungcheol bisa menjadi leader, jika otaknya kadang tidak dipakai."

Eh?

"Kau lupa, Seventeen punya Jihoon, Minyeon-ah."

"Ah, ya. Jihoon. Penguasa yang sebenarnya," dan kemudian mereka tertawa. Menertawakan _inner joke_ sepertinya.

Melihat tawa di wajah para member NU'EST, mau tidak mau juga membuahkan senyum di bibir Daehwi. Wajah seperti itulah yang lebih cocok untuk berada di wajah mereka. Bukan wajah frustrasi atau semacamnya seperti siang tadi yang Daehwi temukan di wajah Kang Dongho maupun Choi Minki.

"Oh, lihat itu! Lihat senyumnya! Ya, Tuhan, kau masih sekali, Bocah. Sudah benar-benar kuputuskan! Ajak dia saat kalian pulang nanti. Biarkan aku lebih mengenal _calon adik_ ku! Tidak ada bantahan! Ini perintah kakak tertua kalian!"

 _Eh? Aku masih disebut sebagai calon adik? Apa maksudnya, ya?_

" _Hyung_! Kumohon berhentilah. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Kang Dongho menutup muka meronanya dengan telapak tangan.

Eh? Apa hubungannya dengan Kang Dongho?

Daehwi bingung.

* * *

Daehwi berguling-guling di atas kasurnya, di kamar yang sama dengan anggota timnya. Sekarang sudah pukul satu dini hari dan Daehwi masih juga belum bisa tidur. Pikirannya kembali kepada hal yang terjadi di ruang latihan individu tadi. Lebih tepatnya, kepada tingkah aneh (dan juga wajah merona) Kang Dongho.

Daehwi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, setelah —mungkin sekitar— 30 menit menyaksikan member NU'EST mem _bully_ Kang Dongho dengan segala macam hal yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh Daehwi dilakukan oleh Kang Dongho. Daehwi masih ingat bagaimana terkejutnya ia saat Hwang Minhyun menggoda Kang Dongho dengan obsesi yogurtnya. Tidak cocok. Benar-benar tidak cocok.

Keputusan Daehwi untuk kembali ke kamar benar-benar tepat. Karena Daehwi tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kejadian yang terjadi di ruang latihan individu tadi. Imbasnya adalah Daehwi tidak bisa menutup matanya sama sekali. Setiap Daehwi mencoba untuk tidur, bayangan wajah merona Kang Dongho selalu muncul, dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Kang Dongho benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Bahkan saat Kang Dongho dan Choi Minki kembali tadi, Daehwi lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura sudah tertidur, daripada harus menyapa Kang Dongho dan Choi Minki dan membuat jantungnya tambah tidak sehat. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan tubuhnya?

"Minki-ya," Daehwi mendengar Kang Dongho memanggil Choi Minki dengan berbisik.

"Hmm."

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku masih bisa menjawabmu, Dongho-ya. Kau pikir aku masih mau meladenimu jika aku sudah tidur?"

"Aku, kan, hanya memastikan, Minki-ya," jika ada nada merajuk di suara Kang Dongho, Daehwi sudah tidak terlalu terkejut lagi.

"Kamera sudah kau matikan?" Huh, mereka ingin membicarakan apa hingga perlu mematikan kamera?

"Sudah, semua sudah kumatikan, " eh, kapan? "Kau mau membicarakan apa, Dongho-yah?"

"Tidak ada yang penting sebenarnya. Hanya tidak ingin pembicaraan kita terekam kamera saja."

"Tidak ada yang penting? Kalau memang tidak ada, lebih baik kau tidur saja, Dongho-yah. Aku juga mau tidur. Istirahatlah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, Minki-ya, jika..."

"Jika apa? Daehwi?"

Hening.

"Astaga. Seharusnya kau senang, Dongho-yah. Kau bisa satu tim dengannya, bahkan Aron _hyung_ pun sepertinya menyukainya. Apa lagi?"

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Aku senang, Minki-ya. Sangat senang malah. Tapi, tidakkah kau bisa melihat bagaimana tatapannya padaku? Dia tidak menyukaiku, Minki-ya, malah cenderung takut padaku. Bahkan, saat kita berkumpul tadi pun, aku masih dapat melihat tatapan takutnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Minki-ya?"

Ada nada frustrasi di suara Kang Dongho.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya, Dongho-ya?"

Kang Dongho hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Choi Minki menghela napas.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu semenyedihkan ini gara-gara jatuh cinta. Ah, bocah itu memang luar biasa, jika bisa membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Aku salut."

Kang Dongho sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Bocah? Daehwi? Eiy, tidak mungkin, kan.

Choi Minki menghela napas lagi. "Manfaatkan waktumu, Dongho-ya. Kau satu tim dengannya saat ini. Manfaatkan itu. Buat dia melihat kau yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya melihat tampang sangarmu itu. Tertawalah sekali-kali, jangan menekuk mukamu terus. Kalau perlu kau tertawa terus juga tidak apa-apa."

"Saran macam apa itu? Kau ingin aku dianggap gila karena tertawa terus menerus? Bukankah setidaknya aku harus jaga imejku di depannya?"

"Memangnya kau punya imej apa, Dongho-ya? Kupikir imejmu sudah hancur di matanya saat dia mendengar obsesi yogurtmu tadi," Choi Minki terkikik.

"Sialan kau."

Hening.

"Kau memang benar-benar menyukainya, ya, Dongho-yah?"

"Ya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, Minki-ya. Aku sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Minhyun. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona Lee Daehwi."

Daehwi masih bisa mendengar samar-samar suara percakapan antara Kang Dongho dan Choi Minki. Tetapi, pikirannya tidak dapat menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya suara Kang Dongho yang terngiang-ngiang. Suara Kang Dongho saat mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Lee Daehwi.

 **つづく**

* * *

Halo...

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu cerita ini updet...

Maaf,ya, kalau updetnya lama *deep bow*

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya *deep bow*

samapi jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

*lambai tangan*


	4. Chapter 4 : A Confused Heart (and Mind)

_*deepbow* maafkan atas keterlambatan update. Saya bener-bener mentok buat nulis ini, tapi akhirnya bisa kelar juga chapter 4 nya. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu cerita ini update._ _(๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ_

* * *

 **IV. Chapter 4 : A Confused Heart (and Mind)**

Daehwi sedang menatap sarapannya sambil mengaduk-aduk supnya, saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Daehwi mendapati _hyung-hyung_ nya berdiri di belakangnya. Daehwi bahkan dapat melihat tatapan kekhawatiran di mata Donghyun _hyung_ nya. Daehwi mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari anggota tim _hyung-hyung_ nya yang lain.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Daehwi-ya," kata Youngmin _hyung_ , menjawab pertanyaan tak terlontar Daehwi.

"Khawatir padaku bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana tampangmu saat ini, Daehwi-ya? Beberapa hari ini kau tidak seperti biasanya, tahu. Aku, Youngmin _hyung_ , dan Woojin mengkhawatirkanmu, Daehwi-ya. Ceritakanlah pada kami apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Daehwi diam. Memandang wajah _hyung-hyung_ nya dalam diam. Daehwi ingin menceritakan semuanya. Ingin sekali. Akan tetapi, semuanya pasti harus mengikutsertakan hubungan antara Hwang Minhyun dan Kim Jonghyun. Dan, Daehwi tidak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan yang Kim Jonghyun beri padanya.

Daehwi hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, Donghyunnie _hyung_. Serius."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Daehwi-ya. Jika kau baik-baik saja, saat ini kau sudah mengoceh tentang Kang Dongho begini, Kang Dongho begitu," mendengar nama Kang Dongho disebut oleh Woojin _hyung_ membuat Daehwi tersedak. Mengapa Woojin _hyung_ harus mengungkit Kang Dongho, sih?

"Kau tidak di _bully_ Dongho kan, Daehwi-ya? Katakan saja padaku kalau Dongho memang mem _bully_ mu, nanti biar kulaporkan pada Jonghyun."

Daehwi bisa mendengar Woojin _hyung_ mendengus mendengar perkataan Youngmin _hyung_.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah Dongho _hyung_ takut pada Jonghyun _hyung_ , _hyung_. Badan Jonghyun hyung kan kecil, memangnya Jonghyun _hyung_ bisa menahan badan kekar Dongho _hyung_?"

Ingatan Daehwi langsung tertuju pada kejadian di ruang latihan individu beberapa hari yang lalu. Badan Kim Jonghyun memang kecil, tidak sebesar badan Kang Dongho. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kang Dongho sangat menghormati Kim Jonghyun. Pasti bukan tanpa alasan Kim Jonghyun adalah _leader_ NU'EST.

Youngmin _hyung_ menatap Woojin _hyung_ dengan pandangan tak percaya. Lalu menghela napas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dinamika mereka jika kau mengatakan hal yang semacam itu, Woojin-ah. Mungkin memang benar jika badan Jonghyun tidak sebesar badan Dongho, mungkin memang benar jika mereka sering bercanda, saling melontarkan ejekan-ejekan, tapi tetap saja Jonghyun itu _leader_ mereka, _leader_ NU'EST. Mereka semua menghormati Jonghyun, Woojin-ah."

"Alasan yang sebenarnya, sih, Dongho tidak bisa melihat Jonghyun menangis. Ada _seseorang_ yang langsung berubah mode menjadi singa kelaparan jika ada yang membuat Jonghyun menangis," Choi Minki tiba-tiba saja _nimbrung_ , melemparkan pandangan ke arah Daehwi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau membuatku kaget, tahu!" Youngmin _hyung_ memukul pelan lengan Choi Minki. "Bisa tidak, kau tidak bertingkah seperti hantu. Kau tadi benar-benar hampir membuat jantungku copot, tahu!"

Choi Minki hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Taemin, Youngmin-ah," kata Choi Minki, kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Minki-ya," Choi Minki hanya menggumam, "katakan padaku, Dongho tidak mem _bully_ anak kesayanganku ini, kan?"

" _Hyung_!"

"Dongho, mem _bully_ Daehwi? Kau dapat kabar dari mana, Youngmin-ah?"

"Hanya menebak saja."

"Menebak?"

"Iya. Akhir-akhir ini Daehwi jarang sekali merengek padaku tentang Dongho."

" _Hyung_!"

Daehwi yakin mukanya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Choi Minki kembali terkekeh. "Aku pikir, Dongholah yang sebenarnya ter _bully_ oleh Daehwi," kemudian tertawa, lalu berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu, anak-anak kurang kerjaan yang kusebut sebagai _bandmate_ ku itu sepertinya sedang menungguku. Daehwi-ya, habiskan sarapanmu lalu siap-siap latihan, oke."

Daehwi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kepergian Choi Minki. Kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada _hyung-hyung_ nya.

"Habiskan saja sarapanmu, Daehwi-ya. Jika memang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ataupun ingin kau keluhkan, datang saja pada kami. Kau tahu, kan? Kami semua sayang padamu, Daehwi-ya, jangan sungkan menceritakan pada kami apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau tahu kami pun sering menceritakan masalah kami padamu. Kita keluarga, Daehwi-ya. Jadi, jangan lupakan, oke?"

Daehwi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Daehwi bosan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memainkan botol minumnya malah membuatnya semakin bosan. Menyadarkan dirinya bahwa orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan diri. Daehwi hanya bisa menghela napas. Tidak biasanya Youngmin _hyung_ _ngaret_ seperti ini.

Perkataan Youngmin _hyung_ pagi tadi saat sarapan terus terngiang-ngiang. Daehwi tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Youngmin _hyung_ itu benar, tapi Daehwi ragu. Ragu untuk menceritakan apa yang menggangu pikirannya.

Tidak, Daehwi bukan ingin merengek tentang Kang Dongho. Umm, sebenarnya memang tentang Kang Dongho, sih. Tetapi, Daehwi yang sekarang bukanlah Daehwi yang beberapa minggu yang lalu, yang ketakutan hanya karena melihat bayangan Kang Dongho. Daehwi yang sekarang adalah Daehwi yang sedang kebingungan karena pengakuan Kang Dongho malam itu.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya tersadar. Youngmin _hyung_ sudah datang.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih, _hyung_?"

Youngmin _hyung_ hanya _nyengir_ mendengar rengekan Daehwi, menutup pintu, lalu duduk di depan Daehwi.

"Maaf, aku terlalu asyik ngobrol dengan Jonghyun hingga aku lupa aku punya janji denganmu, Daehwi-ya. Maafkan _hyung_ , oke?"

Youngmin _hyung_ berbicara dengan Kim Jonghyun? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Ummm, kalian membicarakan apa, _hyung_?"

"Tidak ada yang penting. Hanya pembicaraan biasa. Kau tahu, antara sesama lelaki," Youngmin _hyung_ tertawa pelan. "Ah! Jonghyun juga meminta izinku untuk membawamu pulang ke _dorm_ NU'EST minggu depan. Seseorang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu kata Jonghyun."

Eh? Mereka benar-benar akan mengajak Daehwi pulang menuruti permintaan Aron? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kang Dongho?

"Kenapa diam? Katamu kau ingin menceritakan apa yang sedang mengganggumu padaku, Daehwi-ya?"

Daehwi memandang Youngmin _hyung_ , mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya.

"Tapi janji padaku, _hyung_ tidak akan menceritakannya pada Donghyunnie _hyung_ atau Woojin _hyung_."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, sih, sampai kau ingin aku berjanji? Kau bukan ingin mengadukan Donghyun atau Woojin padaku, kan?" Youngmin _hyung_ menatapnya penuh selidik. Daehwi tidak terbiasa mengadukan Donghyun _hyung_ atau Woojin _hyung_ pada Youngmin _hyung_. Daehwi lebih sering mengungkapkannya langsung kepada kedua _hyung_ nya jika memang apa yang dilakukan kedua _hyung_ nya itu mengganggunya.

"Janji dulu, _hyung_ ," Daehwi benar-benar merengek kali ini.

Youngmin _hyung_ hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Baik, baik. Aku janji, Daehwi-ya. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang mengganggumu."

Daehwi mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Seandainya, ini hanya seandainya saja, ada seseorang yang tidak _hyung_ sangka menyatakan perasaannya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _hyung_?"

Youngmin _hyung_ terdiam.

"Seseorang yang tidak kusangka?" Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yang seperti apa? Seseorang yang tidak kau kenal? Atau seseorang dengan jarak umur yang sangat jauh? Atau seseorang yang mempunyai cacat fisik? Atau... seorang laki-laki?"

Daehwi terkejut mendengar ucapan Youngmin _hyung_. Mengapa tepat sekali?

"Ada seorang pria yang menyatakan persaaannya padamu, Daehwi-ya? Siapa?"

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada, _hyung_." Lebih tepatnya belum.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, _hyung_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hal itu terjadi."

Tangan Daehwi kembali memainkan botol minumnya. Kali ini karena gugup.

"Jujur saja, aku belum pernah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki sebelumnya. Jika kau memang benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana harus bertindak, sepertinya kau harus bertanya pada Jonghyun, Daehwi-ya. Tanyakan padanya bagaimana reaksinya saat Minhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Jonghyun."

Daehwi yang sedang minum langsung tersedak saat mendengar perkataan Youngmin _hyung_.

"Hyung, kau _tahu_?"

"Tahu kalau Jonghyun dan Minhyun sepasang kekasih?" Daehwi mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Lagipula aku tidak buta, Daehwi-ya. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan mata mereka. Kau sendiri tau dari mana, Daehwi-ya?"

Muka Daehwi memerah seketika ketika mengingat kejadian di mana dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menguping.

"Mereka yang memberitahuku, _hyung_. Sebenarnya aku secara tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka dan ketahuan. Jadi mereka memberitahuku," Daehwi tersenyum malu.

Youngmin _hyung_ hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. (Kelakuan adiknya ini memang kadang membuatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.)

"Jika kau sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka, mengapa tidak bertanya pada mereka saja, Daehwi-ya?"

Daehwi jelas tidak bisa bertanya pada Kim Jonghyun atau Hwang Minhyun. Jika Daehwi bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka, mereka pasti langsung menarik kesimpulan jika Kang Dongho akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Daehwi.

Pada kenyataannya, Kang Dongho bahkan sama sekali tidak memperlakukan Daehwi lebih istimewa jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Perlakuan istimewa Kang Dongho hanya berlaku pada _trainee_ Pledis dan kumpulan anak ayam. Mengingat hal tersebut, membuat Daehwi bertanya-tanya apakah memang benar Kang Dongho menyukainya.

"Aku, kan, tidak sedekat itu dengan mereka berdua, _hyung_. Aku juga tidak mungkin bertanya hal yang semacam itu pada mereka."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Ah, ya, yang kau tanyakan ini hanya perumpamaan saja, ya," Youngmin hyung menahan senyum.

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _hyung_. Jika kau mengalaminya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Youngmin _hyung_ terdiam kembali, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Aku rasa, semuanya kembali padamu, Daehwi-ya. Saranku hanya satu. Dengarkan apa yang hatimu katakan. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, rasakan dengan hatimu. Jika menyangkut urusan hati, hatilah yang lebih paham, Daehwi-ya."

Daehwi diam. Meresapi apa yang Youngmin _hyung_ katakan.

"Ayo kembali, Daehwi-ya. Sudah larut. Aku mau kau bisa benar-benar beristirahat. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berantakan lagi seperti beberapa hari ini, oke?"

Daehwi hanya bisa mengangguk.

* * *

Daehwi bersyukur suasana tim Playing with Fire mulai membaik. Walau harus didahului dengan perselisihan. Ingatan Daehwi samar saat Jung Sewoon dan Kang Dongho berselisih pendapat di tangga setelah sesi temu dengan _trainer_. Yang Daehwi ingat, setelah itu Choi Minki mengurung keduanya di dalam ruang latihan individu agar dapat menemukan titik temu perbedaan mereka.

Daehwi bersyukur mempunyai anggota tim seperti Choi Minki. _He is such a godsend_. Minki _hyung_ , Daehwi benar-benar menghormatimu.

Daehwi terkejut. Seseorang sedang menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya. Daehwi mendongak. Kang Dongho sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan masih di kepala Daehwi.

"Melamunkan apa? Melamunkan aku?"

Daehwi memicingkan matanya.

Kang Dongho mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa. Ya Tuhan, suara tertawa Kang Dongho benar-benar menyenangkan untuk di dengar. Merdu.

Daehwi merasakan pipinya memanas ketika menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya tentang suara tertawa Kang Dongho. Kenapa jantungnya juga ikut berdebar-debar seperti ini, sih?! Kang Dongho benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhnya. Terutama untuk kesehatan jantung dan pikirannya.

Daehwi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tentang Kang Dongho.

"Kau kenapa, Daehwi-ya?" suara Jung Sewoon tiba-tiba muncul. "Kau tidak mem _bully_ _maknae_ kita, kan, _hyung_?"

Daehwi melihat Kang Dongho melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya pada Jung Sewoon. Lalu mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Kau menuduhku mem _bully_ Daehwi, Sewoon-ah? Jadi, seperti itu anggapanmu tentangku selama ini? Tukang _bully_?" Dengan tangan di dada dengan gestur terluka, Kang Dongho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Choi Minki. "Minki-ya, Sewoon menuduhku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku lakukan."

Choi Minki mendengus.

"Pukul saja kepalanya, Sewoon-ah. Lama-lama aku bisa muntah jika terus-terusan mendengar Dongho merengek seperti itu."

Pandangan Kang Dongho beralih pada Jung Sewoon.

"Hentikan, _hyung_. Tingkahmu membuatku takut." Daehwi bisa melihat Jung Sewon bergidik. "Geli, tahu."

Jung Sewoon belum sempat menyingkir, saat tangan Kang Dongho menangkapnya dalam _headlock_ dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Seperti yang tadi dilakukannya kepada Daehwi.

"Lebih menyenangkan mengganggumu daripada mengganggu Daehwi, Sewoon-ah. Reaksimu benar-benar menggemaskan! Aahhh, rasanya aku ingin terus mengganggumu, Sewoon-ah."

Deg! Apa-apaan itu? Begitukan cara seseorang yang mengaku menyukaimu tapi malah memperlakukan orang lain lebih istimewa dibandingkan orang yang disukainya?

Melihat Kang Dongho dan Jung Sewoon yang sedang bercanda, entah mengapa membuat hati Daehwi sakit. Sangat sakit.

つづく

* * *

Saya bener-bener minta maaf sama kalian yang nungguin cerita ini. Sama sekali gak ada niat buat nelantarin, saya terlalu cinta sama cerita ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu cerita ini update. Terima kasih juga sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.

(๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ


	5. Chapter 5 : The Revelation (I Like You)

**Chapter 5 : The Revelation (I Like You)**

Daehwi memandang ke sekeliling kamar yang sedang ditempatinya. Bukan kamarnya di asrama BNM maupun kamar asrama Produce, tapi kamar milik Hwang Minhyun. Ya, Daehwi sekarang berada di asrama NU'EST, mereka menyebutnya rumah, bukan asrama. Daehwi menghela napas. Daehwi benar-benar diseret untuk ikut pulang bersama _trainee_ Pledis, apalagi Youngmin _hyung_ juga sudah memberi izin, Daehwi hanya bisa pasrah.

Libur kali ini sebenarnya ingin Daehwi gunakan untuk merenung. Memikirkan bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap di depan Kang Dongho. Jujur, Daehwi benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, bingung dengan hatinya yang tidak rela melihat Kang Dongho akrab dengan yang lain. Bahkan melihatnya akrab dengan member NU'EST yang lain pun dirinya tidak rela.

Hati Daehwi bingung. Pikirannya pun ikut bingung. Ingin sekali Daehwi menelepon ibunya, ingin berkeluh kesah, tapi Daehwi takut. Takut salah seorang dari member NU'EST tak sengaja mendengarnya. Menggunakan Bahasa Inggris pun percuma. Kwak Aron — "Panggil saja dengan Aron _hyung_ , Daehwi-ya." — pasti mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya. Daehwi tidak tahu lagi harus mengadu pada siapa.

"Minhyunnie~, kembalikan ponselku. Tolong," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kim Jonghyun —Jonghyun _hyung_ — dari luar kamar.

"Tidak. Kau mengacuhkanku, Jju-ya. Kau lebih memilih bermain _game_ daripada ngobrol denganku. Ponselmu sehari ini aku sita," suara Minhyun _hyung_ menolak permintaan Jonghyun _hyung_.

"Tapi aku, kan, jarang bermain _game_ , Minhyunnie. Tolong kembalikan, ya. Aku mohon."

Hening. Sepertinya Minhyun _hyung_ tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak mengembalikan ponsel Jonghyun _hyung_.

" _Hyung_ , Aron _hyung_ , tolong bantu aku."

"Turuti saja kemauan Minhyun, Jonghyun-ah. Aku tahu kalian juga jarang ngobrol berdua selama di sana. Aku tahu kau juga sebenarnya rindu ngobrol berdua dengan Minyeon, bukan."

Hening kembali. Sampai suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Daehwi.

"Daehwi-ya, bisa buka pintunya?" itu suara Minhyun _hyung_.

Daehwi turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mencoba menahan raut terkejutnya melihat Jonghyun hyung bergelendotan di lengan Minhyun hyung.

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Aku boleh minta tolong, Daehwi-ya? Tolong simpankan ponsel Jonghyun sebentar untukku?" Minhyun _hyung_ menyerahkan ponsel milik Jonghyun _hyung_ pada Daehwi. Jonghyun _hyung_ cemberut melihatnya. "Hanya sebentar, mungkin sekitar 2 jam saja, hehehe."

Daehwi hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Minhyun _hyung_ sambil menerima ponsel milik Jonghyun _hyung_.

Minhyun _hyung_ tersenyum, tangannya terangkat mengusak rambut Daehwi. "Terima kasih, Daehwi-ya." Kemudian pergi sambil merangkul Jonghyun _hyung_ yang masih bergelendotan.

"Tak perlu pasang tampang terkejut seperti itu, Kiddo. Yang seperti itu akan menjadi santapanmu setiap hari saat berada di sini," kata Aron _hyung_.

Daehwi menoleh ke arah ruang tengah di mana Aron _hyung_ duduk. Menghampiri saat melihat Aron _hyung_ melambaikan tangannya tanda menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Duduklah," Aron _hyung_ menepuk-nepuk spot di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak meminta anak-anak itu untuk megajakmu pulang hanya untuk melihatmu mengurung diri di kamar, Kiddo."

Daehwi cemberut. Mengapa Aron _hyung_ suka sekali memanggilnya 'Kiddo', sih? Padahal Daehwi sudah melarangnya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Kiddo' lagi. Aku tidak suka. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil, jadi berhenti memanggilku 'Kiddo'!"

Aron _hyung_ menghela napas. "Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat Dongho menyukaimu, Bocah," bisik Aron _hyung_ pada dirinya sendiri, yang sayangnya masih dapat Daehwi dengar.

Daehwi bergeser mendekati Aron _hyung_. " _Hyung_ , aku boleh bertanya tidak?"

Alis Aron _hyung_ naik satu. Lalu mengangguk.

Daehwi memantapkan hatinya.

"Dongho _hyung_ benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Aron _hyung_ menolehkan kepala secepat kilat. Daehwi bahkan sampai khawatir lehernya akan sakit.

"Kau mendegar perkataanku barusan?"

Daehwi mengangguk, "Tapi aku juga ingat kau mengatakan hal serupa saat aku kepergok menguping waktu itu," Daehwi cemberut. "Lalu, malam harinya aku mendengar Dongho _hyung_ dan Minki _hyung_ membicarakan aku. Membicarakan tentang perasaan Dongho _hyung_ padaku."

Aron _hyung_ menatapnya lekat.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Dongho, Daehwi-ya?"

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Aku bingung. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa soal hal tersebut."

"Jangan gunakan pikiranmu untuk masalah hati, Daehwi-ya. Dengarkan apa kata hatimu."

Kali ini giliran Daehwi yang menatap Aron _hyung_.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak mengenal _trainee_ Produce lainnya, kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Perkataanmu mirip dengan perkataan Youngmin _hyung_ ku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Itu artinya aku dan Youngmin _hyung_ mu punya pemikiran yang sama, Daehwi-ya. Percayakan saja pada hatimu, bukan berarti kau tidak boleh mendengarkan pikiranmu. Hanya saja, hati jauh lebih jujur daripada pikiran."

Daehwi tiba-tiba ingat bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat melihat Dongho _hyung_ bercanda akrab dengan Sewoon _hyung_. Ingin bertanya, tapi Daehwi tidak yakin apakah percakapannya dengan Aron _hyung_ tidak akan sampai di telinga Dongho _hyung_. Daehwi takut jika Dongho _hyung_ mengetahui bahwa dirinya tahu tentang perasaannya terhadap Daehwi.

" _Hyung_ , jika aku cerita padamu, ceritaku akan 'bocor' kepada Dongho _hyung_ tidak?"

"Kau khawatir?"

Daehwi mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga rahasia, kok. Apa yang akan kau ceritakan atau tanyakan padaku, Dongho tidak akan mengetahuinya."

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung setengah mati, _Hyung_. Dadaku," Daehwi menunjuk dadanya, "merasa sangat sakit saat melihat Dongho _hyung_ dan Sewoon _hyung_ bercanda beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan, saat Dongho _hyung_ dan Minhyun _hyung_ bercanda saja aku juga merasa sakit. Aku tahu, Minhyun _hyung_ tidak mempunyai perasaan yang lebih kepada Dongho _hyung_ , tapi melihat mereka bercanda seperti itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, dadaku sesak, _Hyung_."

Aron _hyung_ tersenyum.

"Hatimu sudah memberikan jawaban atas kebingunganmu, Daehwi-ya," kata Aron _hyung_ lalu mengusak pelan rambut Daehwi. Daehwi hanya bisa menatap bingung Aron _hyung_.

* * *

Daehwi mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Daehwi benar-benar ingin tidur, tapi percakapannya dengan Aron _hyung_ tadi masih terbayang dengan jelas.

 _"Hatimu sudah memberikan jawaban atas kebingunganmu, Daehwi-ya."_

Apa maksudnya? Daehwi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Perkataan Aron _hyung_ malah semakin membuatnya bingung. Libur yang hanya beberapa hari ini tidak ingin dilewatinya dengan mengernyitkan kening.

Daehwi turun dari tempat tidur. Jonghyun _hyung_ tadi sepertinya menyimpan beberapa camilan di lemari dapur. Daehwi minta boleh, kan?

Mata Daehwi menangkap sosok Jonghyun _hyung_ dan Minhyun _hyung_ di sofa ruang tamu. Sedang ngobrol sepertinya, dengan posisi Minhyun hyung tidur di paha Jonghyun _hyung_. Jonghyun _hyung_ melemparkan senyum saat Daehwi melewatinya sekembalinya Daehwi dari dapur.

"Lapar?"

Daehwi menggeleng. "Tidak bisa tidur. Jadinya aku menjarah beberapa camilanmu, _Hyung_."

Jonghyun _hyung_ terkekeh. "Kemarilah, Daehwi-ya. Sepertinya kau butuh seseorang yang bisa diajak berbicara."

Daehwi tertegun. Selama ini hanya _hyung-hyung_ nya dan Somi saja yang bisa menyadarinya, tapi jika Jonghyun _hyung_ bisa menyadarinya, itu artinya semua terlihat jelas. Ataukah Jonghyun _hyung_ memang seseorang yang peka?

Daehwi berjalan mendekati sofa tempat di mana mereka duduk, lalu duduk bersila di lantai.

Daehwi tersentak. Tangan Jonghyun _hyung_ tiba-tiba saja mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Daehwi-ya, sampai membuatmu menjadi diam seperti ini? Yang selama ini aku lihat, kau itu seseorang yang ceria, Daehwi-ya. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Daehwi ragu. Menceritakan kebingungannya pada Aron _hyung_ saja, Daehwi butuh keberanian.

"Apakah ini soal Dongho, Daehwi-ya?"

Daehwi hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan —lebih tepat disebut sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan— dari Jonghyun _hyung_. Lalu mengangguk.

"Apa yang Dongho lakukan padamu kali ini, Daehwi-ya?"

Daehwi menggeleng, "Dongho tidak melakukan apapun padaku, _Hyung_. Dongho _hyung_ memperlakukanku dengan baik, Dongho _hyung_ memperlakukanku dengan baik sama seperti bagaimana Dongho _hyung_ memperlakukan orang lain."

Daehwi mendengar seseorang mendesah.

"Jadi, Dongho memperlakukanmu biasa saja, Daehwi-ya?" suara Minhyun _hyung_ bertanya. Lagi-lagi Daehwi hanya bisa mengangguk.

Minhyun _hyung_ menghela napas. "Bagaimana bisa Dongho memperlakukanmu biasa saja, Daehwi-ya, jika perasaannya padamu berlebih?"

"Minhyunnie," ada nada teguran pada suara Jonghyun _hyung_.

"Biarkan Daehwi tahu, Jju-ya. Aku sudah muak mendengar Dongho merengek soal Daehwi. Tidak bisakah Dongho..." tangan Jonghyun _hyung_ membekap mulut Minhyun _hyung_.

"Melakukan konfesi butuh keberanian, Minhyunnie. Dan kau tahu itu. Biarkan Dongho menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri tanpa campur tangan kita yang bahkan tidak dimintanya."

Jika sebelumnya Daehwi punya keraguan tentang kemampuan Jonghyun _hyung_ sebagai leader NU'EST, perkataan Jonghyun _hyung_ tadi menghapuskan keraguannya.

"Sebenarnya," atensi Jonghyun _hyung_ dan Minhyun _hyung_ tertuju padanya, "aku sudah mengetahui tentang perasaan Dongho _hyung_ padaku, _Hyung_. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Minki _hyung_ dengan Dongho _hyung_ di kamar malam di mana aku kepergok tidak sengaja sedang menguping."

"Lalu?"

Daehwi menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Aku bingung. Selama ini, sejak hari pertama waktu itu, aku takut pada Dongho _hyung_. Kesan pertama Dongho _hyung_ terlalu kuat untuk tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja. Dan percakapan Dongho _hyung_ dan Minki _hyung_ benar-benar membuatku semakin bingung. Aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan pengakuan Dongho hyung, _Hyung_."

Hening.

"Kau tidak merasa marah saat mendengar Dongho mengatakan jika dia menyukaimu, Daehwi-ya?"

Daehwi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak marah, _Hyung_. Terkejut, iya. Karena aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Dongho _hyung_ menyukaiku, tapi marah? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Yang kurasakan adalah kebingungan, _Hyung_. Aku sangat bingung. Apalagi..."

"Ya?"

"Apalagi, aku merasakan dadaku sakit saat melihat Dongho _hyung_ bercanda dengan sangat akrab dengan Sewoon _hyung_. Bahkan saat bercanda dengan Minhyun _hyung_ pun aku merasakan dadaku sakit. Aku tidak rela jika Dongho _hyung_ melakukannya dengan orang lain," Daehwi terdiam. Sepertinya Daehwi sekarang mengerti apa yang Aron _hyung_ maksud tadi siang.

Tangan Jonghyun _hyung_ kembali mengelus rambutnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadari apa artinya, Daehwi-ya. Hatimu sudah menjawab kebingunganmu, dan pikiranmu sudah menangkap jawabannya. Buka hatimu, pelan pun tak mengapa, agar kau bisa mengenal Dongho kami tanpa prasangka. Kenali siapa Dongho yang sebenarnya, Daehwi-ya, jangan biarkan imej seram Dongho menghalangimu untuk mengenal Dongho."

Daehwi hanya bisa menatap punggung Jonghyun _hyung_ yang mulai menjauhinya. Meresapi apa yang baru saja Jonghyun _hyung_ katakan padanya. Ya, Daehwi akhirnya mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Kang Dongho. Mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat Dongho _hyung_ bercanda dengan orang lain.

Daehwi mengakuinya sekarang. Dirinya menyukai Dongho _hyung_.

Lee Daehwi jatuh cinta pada Kang Dongho.

つづく

* * *

Akhirnya update juga. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu cerita ini update. Terima kasih juga sudah mampir dan manyempatkan membaca.

P.S. Ada yang mau gabung gc 2hyun uke!JR gak?


End file.
